La fin d'une histoire
by evava18
Summary: "...On sait, l'un comme l'autre, que c'est la fin. Ce n'est pas triste, ce n'est pas joyeux. Notre histoire va finir comme naturellement, dans un dernier souffle, et ce dernier souffle est cette danse. L'un contre l'autre, nous revivons notre histoire..."


Comment les choses peuvent-elles changer aussi vite ? Aussi fort ? Irrémédiablement ?

Bien sur que nous aurions du nous poser la question… Mais que de baisers n'aurions-nous pas échangés ! Que d'amours n'aurions-nous pas partagés…

Et là, devant moi, je te vois…Je te regarde comme l'on sort d'un long rêve. Tu lèves tes yeux et nous nous observons. Et nous savons que tout est fini.

Alors, je me lève, et lorsque que la musique commence, nous dansons. Tu es contre moi, ton parfum m'emplit et je sais qu'il en est de même pour le mien. Nos cœurs qui se sont tant emballés à la vue l'un de l'autre restent pourtant sagement à leur place. Tu lèves les yeux. Et l'on sait, l'un comme l'autre, que c'est la fin. Ce n'est pas triste, ce n'est pas joyeux. Notre histoire va finir comme naturellement, dans un dernier souffle ce dernier souffle est cette danse. L'un contre l'autre, nous revivons les moments de notre histoire.

Notre haine, tout d'abord, cette haine dévastatrice et démesurée qui nous consommait peu à peu. Cette haine qui nous tuait à petit feu, qui nous donnait envie de s'ouvrir les veines. Le seul moyen d'y réchapper était de s'aimer. Autant que l'on s'est haït. Et c'est ce que l'on a fait. Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, ce n'était pas un baiser amoureux. Toute notre haine, notre rancœur, s'est exprimée dans ce baiser. C'était violent, ardent, brûlant.

Nous avions cédés à l'amour. Je ne le regrette pas.

Nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre, nous nous sommes battus. Pendant que nous faisions l'amour, nous avons luttés, sans cesse, pour ne pas céder à l'autre. Nous nous sommes brisés dans nos caresses, écorchés de nos baisers.

Je sais, pendant que la musique, toujours plus lente, continue de verser ses notes roulantes comme des larmes, que nos pensées sont communes. Tu penses ce que je pense en ce moment, je revis ce que tu revis à travers cette danse. Nul besoin de regards, de paroles. Tu

es contre moi, et ce sont nos cœurs qui parlent. Notre peau qui ne frémit plus au toucher de l'autre semble fondre et nous ne formons plus qu'un, par la pensée.

Tu ne regrettes rien, toi non plus, et je le sais. C'était l'unique moyen de se sauver mutuellement. Et puis, la suite a été si belle…

Au début, voulant ignorer ce moment de perdition et l'effacer de notre esprit, on s'est arrangés pour se croiser le moins possible. Jamais, de préférence. Puis, ce feu qui brûlait à présent dans nos veines à repris le dessus, et nous avons craqués. Cette fois-ci, comme toutes celles de l'année qui a suivi, a ressemblé à notre première fois. La rage de devoir s'avouer vaincus, que l'on se batte mutuellement, que l'on ne puisse se résister, enflammait nos esprits, nos corps, nos lèvres. Notre rage nous faisait vivre.

Et puis, un soir, tu es venue me rejoindre… Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux. Nous étions fatigués.

Nous savions que nous avions perdus. Alors, lorsque nos corps se sont enlacés, ce fut pour la première fois avec désespoir. Un désespoir infini, qui mettait notre passion de côté.

Langoureusement, presque tendrement, nous nous sommes aimés.

Ce soir là a été le premier vrai de notre histoire. D'habitude, nous nous séparions le matin, sans se parler, sans se regarder. Ce jour-là, on s'est regardés. Et on s'est parlés.

Combien de temps avons-nous dépensés ainsi ? Enlacés après l'amour, à chuchoter en se regardant dans les yeux, à se confier et à ouvrir notre coeur ? Je ne le saurais jamais. Un soir, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je t'ai répondu que je t'aimais. Bien que nous nous le soyons cachés, nous en avons été aussi bouleversés l'un que l'autre.

Mais pouvions nous, devant les autres, nous montrer ensemble ? Non, certes non.

Tu avais peur de ce qu'ils penseraient tous, tes amis. J'ai finit par m'avouer que moi aussi. De deux mondes différents, voilà d'où nous étions…

Pourtant, lorsque ce soir là, tu es arrivée dans la grande salle, les yeux rougis des larmes que tu avais pleurées à cause de moi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Ce jour-là, après avoir fait l'amour, nous en avions parlés, de notre « futur ». C'était en repoussant les mots, en les vomissant, que nous en étions venus à la conclusion que nous n'arriverions à rien. Que ce « futur », il n'existait pas. Alors, nous avions dit qu'entre nous deux, c'était fini. J'en étais malade, et toi aussi.

Ce soir-là, donc, tu es arrivée. Les yeux rouges, tremblante comme un feuille, et tu avais l'air de pouvoir t'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Tu ne regardais pas où tu allais, comme une automate, et te dirigeais vers ta table. Je n'étais pas à ma table. On s'est heurtés. Nos regards se sont croisés. Tu as lâché ton livre, moi mon stupide orgueil, et devant tous, sachant pertinemment que nous allions avoir de gros soucis, et beaucoup de questions, nous nous sommes embrassés.

Les mois qui ont suivis ont été très durs, pour toi comme pour moi. Des deux cotés, il y avait comme une impression de trahison de la part de nos proches.

Puis, les questions se sont taries, et les gens ont acceptés la situation. Ils ont vus que l'on s'aimait.

Tes amis sont revenus vers toi, les miens vers moi. Jamais nos clans ne se sont rapprochés. Tu avais ton monde, moi le mien, mais nous étions ensemble. Et nous étions heureux ! Si heureux !

Oui, elle se souvient. Elle se souvient de tout, de chaque moment, de chaque parole, de chaque caresse.

Du jour où ils ont emménagés ensemble. La passion s'était un peu tarie, mais une tendresse infinie les liait. Un amour profond.

De leur bonheur.

Du jour de leur première dispute. De leurs cris, de ses yeux, plus froid que la glace. Du soir de leur réconciliation aussi.

Ils s'étaient aimés comme la première fois.

Et puis, des vacances, des rires, des repas terminés dans le jardin, des sourires, des regards. De leurs amis, aussi.

Lorsque c'était les siens, ses amis à elle, il était là. Malgré leurs différences et malgré le fait qu'il ne les aimait tout simplement pas, il était là, et faisait la conversation, pour elle.

Quand c'était ses amis à lui, elle restait là, répugnait de rester, mais le faisait quand même, puisqu'elle l'aimait.

Ou alors, ils voyaient leurs amis l'un sans l'autre.

Cette paix dura deux ans.

La musique s'arrête. Les couples se défont. Sauf eux.

Ils se regardent, pour la première fois depuis le début de la danse.

C'est un moment hors du temps. Un point final.

Ils restent enlacés, les yeux perdus dans les yeux, et se parlent dans leur silence. Nul mot n'est nécessaire pour finir ce qu'ils ont à se dire. Tout passe par leurs regards, leurs peaux, leurs sens.

Ils se sont aimés tellement, oui, tellement…

Alors pourquoi tout du t-il finir ?

Pourquoi, un matin, leurs yeux ne se sont pas croisés, et n'ont pas cherchés à le faire ? Pourquoi leurs corps n'eurent-ils plus besoin l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi leurs cœurs ne battirent-ils plus soudain à l'unisson ?

Un matin, aussi brusquement que tout avait commencé, tout fut fini. Il leur fut un temps avant qu'ils ne l'acceptent. Avant qu'ils ne se l'avouent. Avant qu'ils veuillent changer quelque chose.

Ce temps là était pourtant arrivé.

Ils ne s'aiment plus, mais ils se l'avouaient enfin.

Leur amour avait disparu. La tendresse et leur passé les liaient encore.

Malheureusement, ils savent que ce n'est pas assez. Ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de cela après les passions connues, de la même façon que l'on ne peut se contenter de la lune une fois que l'on a vu le soleil.

Lentement, ils se séparent.

Lentement, ils baissent les yeux.

S'étaient-ils connus trop tôt ? S'étaient-ils aimés trop fort ? Ils ne le savent pas. Une grande tristesse les envahit. Un grand vide, aussi.

Elle relève sa tête, posa une main sur la joue de celui qu'elle avait tant, tant aimé. Il la regarde faire et pose sa main sur la sienne.

Alors ils s'embrassent. S'embrassent avec douleur, désespérément, pour la dernière fois. Leur baiser est long, puisqu'il retrace tout leur chemin. Le dernier, le plus triste. Ils ne veulent pas se perdre, entrer dans un terrain inconnu, redevenir seul. Il veut garder pour toujours dans sa mémoire son parfum, la douceur de ses lèvres, de sa peau, les boucles de ses cheveux… Elle désire garder, gravé à jamais, le souvenir de sa peau si pale mais si douce, son odeur qui l'avait enivré, sa bouche si désirable…

Halletants, leurs fronts collés, ils mettent fin à leur baiser.

-Je suis désolé de ne plus t'aimer…

-Je suis désolée de ne plus t'aimer…

Ils se séparent pour la dernière fois.

Se regardent.

Il sent une ultime fois sa main dans la sienne.

Elle voit une dernière fois ses yeux d'argent.

Cette histoire n'est pas une histoire triste. C'est la fin de l'histoire d'amour de Draco et d'Hermione… Mais c'est le début de leur vie l'un sans l'autre.

Draco sera heureux il sera libre de sa famille. Hermione sera heureuse elle aura oublié sa timidité et sera devenue une vraie femme.

Peut-être qu'ils se retrouveront, des années après, sur le quai 9 ¾, accompagnés de leurs famille, de leurs enfants. Ils se dévisageront alors, se sourirons, s'avanceront l'un vers l'autre, et, qui sait…


End file.
